drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachentanz
thumb|Drachentanz zum Chinesischen Neujahr 2015 in Seattle, USADer Drachentanz (chin. 舞龙, trad. 舞龍, pinyin: wǔ lóng), ist ein Tanz, der zu verschiedenen Feierlichkeiten, am bekanntesten zum Chinesischen Neujahr, in China aufgeführt wird. Dabei tanzt eine Gruppe von Tänzern, die an langen Stangen eine riesige, bewegliche Drachenfigur tragen, um damit die schlängelnden Bewegungen des Drachen zu simulieren, die die Kraft und Authorität des Drachen symolisieren. Die Länge der Drachenfiguren variiert, je nach der Größe der Veranstaltung, von 2 bis 70m. Je länger der Drache ist, desto mehr Glück bringt er der Gemeinde "Dragon Dance", Cultural China (Archiviert, Original). Der Weltrekord für den längsten Drachen wurde am 1. Oktober 2012 in Hong Kong aufgestellt, dieser war 5605m langGuinness World Records: "Longest traditional Chinese dragon". Es gibt, abgesehen von der an Stöcken getragenen Form, auch andere Varianten, z.B. aus Zhanjiang, wo sich die Tänzer in dem Drachen befindenThe Zhanjiang Travel & Tourism Portal: "A brief history of Zhanjiang Dragon's Dance". Geschichte thumb|Relief aus der Han-Dynastie, das einen Drachentanz zeigt.Die ältesten Quellen zu Drachentänzen stammen aus der Han-Dynastie. Damals wurden die Drachentänze als Regentänze aufgeführt, da Drachen in China mit Regen assoziiert werden. Drachengestaltige Regengötter wie Yìng Lóng oder Shén Lóng können es darum regnen lassenLihui Yang, Deming An (2008), [https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=tUwTxocaOGsC&pg=PA104&f=false#v=onepage&q&f=false Handbook of Chinese Mythology], Oxford University Press, S. 104. ISBN 978-0195332636Jeremy Roberts (2004). [https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=7DIIc-gg0vMC&pg=PA31&f=false#v=onepage&q&f=false Chinese Mythology A to Z: [A Young Reader's Companion]], Facts on File, S. 31. ISBN 9780816048700. Damals wurden Tonfiguren von Drachen hergestellt und zum Tanzen gebracht, die sich je nach Jahreszeit in Länge, Farbe und Anzahl unterschiedenLihui Yang, Deming An (2008), [https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=tUwTxocaOGsC&pg=PA104&f=false#v=onepage&q&f=false Handbook of Chinese Mythology], Oxford University Press, S. 104. ISBN 978-0195332636. Anders als die leichten modernen Drachen wurden damals scheinbar unhandliche, schwere Drachenfiguren verwendet und die Art des Tanzes unterschied sich dadurch erheblichWang Kefen (1985), The History of Chinese Dance, China Books & Periodicals, S. 25–27, ISBN 978-0835111867. thumb|Drachentanz zum Chinesischen Neujahr 2000 in Helsinki, FinnlandAuch in der Tang- und Song-Dynastie wurden die Drachentänze vorgeführt. Im aus der Song-Dynastie werden Drachen-Laternen erwähnt, die denen des heutigen Laternenfests ähneln姚瀛艇, 宋代文化史, S. 688, ISBN 9579086826. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten sich in verschiedenen Teilen Chinas verschiedene Drachentänze und -figurenConfucius Institute Online: Dragon Dance", z.B. der Fenghua Stoffdrache (chin. 奉化布龙) aus Zhejiang (13. Jahrhundert)Mary Ellen Snodgrass (8. August 2016), [https://books.google.com/books?id=DMGpDAAAQBAJ&pg=PA80&lpg=PA80#v=onepage&q&f=false The Encyclopedia of World Folk Dance], Rowman & Littlefield, S. 80–81, ISBN 9781442257498. Heute fördert die Volksrepublik China verschiedene Formen des Drachentanzes in China und weltweit, was stark zur Popularität des Brauches beigetragen hatWang Kefen (1985), The History of Chinese Dance, China Books & Periodicals, S. 25–27, ISBN 978-0835111867. Heute gibt es etwa 700 Varianten des BrauchesJanet Descutner, [https://books.google.co.uk/books?id=8tCYjXOtkdgC&pg=PA100&f=false#v=onepage&q&f=false Asian Dance], Chelsea House Publishing, S. 100, ISBN 978-1604134780. In der Populärkultur *In vielen Filmen, in denen die Charaktere ein Chinatown besuchen, findet genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine chinesische Neujahrsfeier mit einem Drachentanz statt. *In Rupert und das Drachenfest, einer Folge von Rupert, der Bär, besucht der Hauptcharakter ein Drachenfestival in China. Dort wird auch ein Drachentanz aufgeführt. *Im Fantasyabenteuerfilm Duell der Magier verwandelt ein böser Zauberer namens Sun Lok ein Drachenkostüm mitsamt den darin befindenden Drachentänzern in einen richtigen Östlichen Drachen bis dieser von dem Zauberlehrling Dave Stutler, einer der Hauptprotagonisten, besiegt und der Zauberbann mit dem Tod des Sun Lok gebrochen werden konnte. *In der Garfield-Folge Die chinesische Sage wird Garfield, der gerade eine Geschichte über einen Drachen gehört hat, von einem Drachentänzer erschreckt, den er für einen echten Drachen hält. *Im LARP Dragonbane war ein Drachentanz nach chinesischen Vorbild Teil des Drachenkultes von Cinderhill. *In SMITE hat der Gott Kukulkan (ehemals Ao Kuang) ein Kostüm namens Sacred Dragon, das an die Kostüme bei Drachentänzen erinnert. *Die LEGO-Sets '' 80102 Dragon Dance'' und '' 40354 Dragon Dance Guy'' aus dem Jahr 2019 stellen jeweils Drachentänzer dar. Quellen Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Chinesische Mythologie Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen